Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 2$ and $x = 6$. $5$ $y$ $^2 + 7$ $x$ $ - 9$
Answer: Substitute $2$ for ${y}$ and $6$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(2)}^2 + 7{(6)} - 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(4) + 7{(6)} - 9 $ $ = 20 + 42 - 9 $ $ = 53$